five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 93 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Sins of the Past
Short Summary Long Summary Gajeel stands in absolute shock at Luffy’s question, wondering how he can answer such a dumb one. Luffy repeats asking what happened to his arms. Sighing, Gajeel says he lost them. The Pirate gasps at that, yelling about how horrible that is, and asks how he can live or eat meat without them. Gajeel shouts at that, protesting that people don’t need arms to live. Luffy just pouts at that being too hard, saying arms are needed to climb trees, play with friends, and eat meat. Gajeel yells at that, but sways and reminds himself not to do that, since it wears him out. Jose agrees, saying he hopes Gajeel understands the implications of his actions. He spells it out by explaining a former Guild member has challenged his old Master without any arms. When Jose asks if he really thinks he can beat him, Gajeel growls that it’s not a question of if he can, he simply has too. Jose gives a dramatic sigh, saying he’s disappointed in him for being ‘corrupted’ by Makarov’s ideals. The young man protests that Jose is not his master anymore. While Jose admits he’s aware Phantom Lord is just a broken dream now, he rails on Gajeel and Juvia for joining the ‘enemy’ and making the subsequent eight years worse for him. When Gajeel protests they’re glad they moved on, Jose yells they should’ve refused working for any guild, basically saying their lives should begin and end with Phantom Lord. Luffy watches on, bored, complaining he came all this way to beat the only strong guy left. He also admits disbelief that Gajeel was ever friends with this jerk. Jose hears this, and darkly chuckles that they were once friends and guild mates. He brings this back to the previous topic, by saying comrades would have let their lives begin and end with Phantom Lord. Jose notices the frowns on the others’ faces, and states that Gajeel is acting like he hasn’t heard this before. The man claims he was always straightforward with his Guild, and was clear about asking for absolute loyalty to Phantom Lord and Jose himself. He remembers saying exactly that on the day Gajeel was recruited to the Guild. Jose then gives a dramatic sigh at the ‘betrayal’, saying Gajeel should be grateful to the man who got him out of the prison. That does it, and Gajeel runs forward, throwing a kick. It hits, but Jose doesn’t budge. The former Wizard Saint mockingly states Gajeel has also forgotten the gap between the two of them, even calling his attacks not worth avoiding. Gajeel leaps away, and decides to send an Iron Dragon ROAR. Jose chides Gajeel for being the same idiot he’s always been, with the only change being he isn’t useful anymore. With a Negative Charge, Jose completely absorbs the attack. In response to Gajeel’s confusion, Jose explains that through the Coalition’s resources, he has eaten the Charge-Charge Fruit to become a Battery Man. Luffy gleefully yells about how cool that is, and decides to take him on. Gajeel yells for him to stay out of it, calling it a battle between him and Jose. He is adamant that it’s his responsibility to beat his former master. Pantherlily flies in, asking if his friend honestly thinks he’s in any condition to fight. Angrily pointing out Gajeel’s blood loss, lack of arms, and exhaustion, Lily repeats the question. Gajeel just stubbornly insists on his ‘responsibility’. Lily asks what sort reasoning that is, calling his friend a fool who’ll get himself killed. Gajeel admits the point, but still hopes to take Jose down with him. The Wizard states that he’s glad Lily is his best friend, but is grateful he didn’t meet him before he joined Fairy Tail. Lily insists he would never have cared about his life back then. Gajeel questions this, haunted by what he has done, especially his crucifixion of Levy. He calls himself a sharp, rusty piece of scrap metal that cut anyone too close. He hatefully states while Jose removed the rust when taking him in, that sharp end remained. A flashback starts fourteen years ago, when Metalicana had vanished. Gajeel spent an entire year searching for his adoptive father, but was devastated after a year of being told dragons don’t exist. Gajeel gave up, and cursed the dragon for abandoning him, letting his bitterness turn into hate for everything around him. In the second year, 778, he committed his first crime. It was in the tourist town of Allium. Gajeel was a street rat, and the hungry kid wanted sausages. He created a small kunai with his Magic and threw it right next to the chef’s foot. When the man sees this, he jumps back and yells in horror. Gajeel takes advantage by leaping out and grabbing a long link before running off. The chef yells and curses the thief. Gajeel angrily says he missed on purpose, and tells the man to be grateful. The chef vows to catch him, but Gajeel loses him in a shadowy alley. For the next several years, Gajeel’s life would continue this way, always stealing when hungry. It just spiraled out of control for three long years. When he was 15, Gajeel was drinking in a bar in Denish. After days of glaring and refusing to pay for drinks, or showing I.D., the establishment hired some bouncers to rough him up. The owner decides not to involve the authorities, trying to hide his illegal actions of selling alcohol to minors. Three large men enter the bar, and the leader asks if Gajeel is old enough to drink. Gajeel just tells him to ‘piss off’ and leave him to his drinking. Moving on, the thug asks how Gajeel will pay for the drink, calling himself a concerned citizen who hates to see a business get ripped off. When Gajeel calls him a vigilante, the leader protests that he’s just a messenger, adding the owner doesn’t appreciate being ripped off. Gajeel scowls at that, wondering when the ‘spineless jackass grew a pair’, and says his payment was not beating everyone else there. The leader states Gajeel is no longer welcome, asking him to leave peacefully or be ‘escorted’, adding that he doesn’t care how tough the boy acts, calling him not as tough as he thinks he is. After the threat is repeated, Gajeel scowls as the other men grab his shoulders. Gajeel shoves the hands off, saying they will leave him alone, or be hurt. The leader grabs Gajeel’s arm, and his hand bursts into flames as he calls himself a dangerous dark wizard who the boy should fear. Gajeel quickly turns his arm into a club that shoves the man into a wall, knocking him out. He swiftly follows up with knocking the other two men out with the club. Gajeel then turns to the owner, cursing him for sending goons. The man angrily retorts he won’t stand for losing money like this. Furious, Gajeel punches the man in the face, and walks out. The owner, still conscious, tells the onlookers to contact the authorities. Outside, Jose watches the scene in shock. Later that night, Gajeel is arrested for using magic in assault, battery, and destruction of private property. The use of magic just upped the sentence, plus the fact that Gajeel is old enough to be tried, as an adult doesn’t help. Realizing he’s in hot water, he vows to beat the owner again when he sees him. Then, a guard enters saying he’s made bail, surprising the Wizard. The guard comments that he didn’t think the punk had such wealthy friends to pay a 200,000 bail. He then leads Gajeel to Jose, who thanks the guard before he leaves. When Gajeel asks, Jose reveals that he did indeed bail him out. Gajeel gives thanks, but states he never asked for it. With a pleasant laugh, Jose says he just did what he thought was right, and had his interest piqued. He explains that he was at the incident, and asks for Gajeel to explain his unique magic. Feeling compelled, Gajeel explains his Iron Dragon Slayer Magic. When Jose points out that is Lost Magic, Gajeel states he doesn’t care, and bristles at being called ‘boy’ before revealing his name. Jose smiles and gives his own introductions, including the fact he is Phantom Lord Guild Master. Jose boasts that it is the strongest guild in Fiore, where people as strong as Gajeel gather to find work. When Gajeel doubts the existence of others as strong as him, Jose claims that he only accepts the strongest into his guild. Jose then makes the offer, wanting Gajeel to join Phantom Lord. Gajeel raises an eyebrow at that, and says he works alone. Jose states it won’t be friends, but coworkers he’ll find. When Gajeel refuses again, Jose states that he was impressed that night, calling the young man strong, and not wanting to see talent go to waste. This gets Gajeel to stop, and Jose presses his advantage by saying he’s the most talented Wizard he’s seen in years, calling it a crime to waste that talent. Jose offers to give Gajeel a purpose in life, and a good use for his talent. Being the first positive words heard in years, Gajeel accepts the offer. With a furious glare, Gajeel states he should’ve taken the jail time. Laughing, Jose asks if that’s anyway to talk to someone who gave him a life. Gajeel furiously yells that Makarov gave him a life, and he might’ve been taught something worthwhile in jail, saying Jose did nothing more than talk sweet to lure him to Phantom Lord. This kills Jose’s smile, and he states he gave Gajeel a purpose and put that talent to good use. Gajeel retorts that he was just enabled, and his life spiraled out of control because of that. He remembers Jose bribing others to keep quiet about his Guild’s assaults and destruction, while Gajeel would extort wealthier clients. The Fairy Tail Wizard turns to Luffy and Lily, asking if they understand why it has to be him. He states Jose ruined him, and it’s only because of Fairy Tail that he didn’t eventually do something far worse. Gajeel apologizes to Lily, saying he wanted to leave that part of his life behind, but he knows he can’t escape it as long as Jose is around. Glaring at Jose, Gajeel muses that it seems like some higher power wants him to erase his past. Laughing, Jose retorts that Gajeel can never escape the terrible things he did for Phantom Lord. While Luffy is able to contain his anger at those words, Lily yells that Gajeel isn’t what he used to be, now that he’s with Fairy Tail. Jose calls them all fools for thinking the past can be erased, adding that Gajeel will always be a child of Phantom Lord, not Fairy Tail. Gajeel snaps at that, and swipes his leg-turned-sword at Jose, who easily avoids them. The Coalitionist points out his opponent is getting slower by the minute, saying his only options are to pass out or be killed. While Gajeel just gets angrier, Lily begs his friend not to kill himself. He moves to intervene, but Luffy pushes him to the ground, saying he has no right to get in the way of Gajeel’s fight. Lily protests that the fight will end with Gajeel dying if they don’t do something, but Luffy remains adamant. A bored Jose grabs Gajeel’s sword leg and punches his opponent in the stomach with a Shade-enhanced fist, prompting a pained cough. When Jose tells Gajeel to just die, the young man yells for him to Go to Hell. Gajeel then sends a Dragon Slayer Secret Technique: Karma Demon: Iron Spiral. With a grim sigh, Jose mockingly laments that Gajeel was never good at thinking, and asks if he already forgot about his Devil Fruit. With a Negative Charge, Gajeel’s legs turn back to normal. Grabbing onto Gajeel’s leg, Jose insults by saying he was always a fool, and that the only difference now is that he is no longer useful to him, slamming him into the ground. Jose then proceeds to stomp on Gajeel ‘s chest, ranting about him going against his former Guild Master, much to Lily’s horror. Jose then moves to Gajeel’s head, cursing him as a traitor who insults everything he and Phantom Lord stood for. As he then stomps on Gajeel’s spine, Jose screams that insulting him is an unforgivable sin after all the work he put into his Guild. It cuts back to when Jose was 10 years old, and his father, Jonathan, was Third Guild Master of Phantom Lord. Jonathan tells his son that he’s going to take over one day and make it stronger, asking if he understands. Jose emotionlessly answers that power is everything, with Jonathan agreeing. Jose remembers taking those words to heart, thinking that any kind of power was all that mattered. He decided that he would do everything to raise Phantom Lord’s standing. It cuts to an 18 year old Jose standing before his father. Jonathan is surprised that Jose killed their men, who were disguised as Dark Guild wizards to earn a reward bounty, instead of roughing them up. Glaring, Jose says they were weaklings to be killed. He states he knows Jonathan give them that assignment because they were useless at everything else. Jose adds that he refuses to have weaklings in the Guild. Jose says beatings weren’t far enough, and suspicions would have been raised. Now that they’re dead, there is no worry of them being traced back to Phantom Lord. Jose also claims that killing a bunch of dark wizards bolstered Phantom Lord’s strong reputation, even going so far as to say his father should be proud of him making the guild more powerful. While Jonathan is shocked, he smiles at Jose’s points, thanking him. Jose thinks that while he always respected his father’s views, he thought it wasn’t far enough. He kept working to make Phantom Lord stronger by any means, including extortion for subdivision funds, bribing officials to keep some things quiet, and killing weaker members posing as dark wizards. He internally rants that Phantom Lord could have been the glorious power it was always meant to be. Jose ends the flashback by railing on Fairy Tail and vowing to have his revenge on the world for rejecting what is ‘rightfully’ his. Jose claims that power only belongs to those who know its importance, asking what the point is of having it without knowing how to use it, asserting that his family understood that. He rants that he would have built Phantom Lord into a national power and hatefully rails on that being taken from him. He calls Makarov, King Toma, and the Magic Council week fools who didn’t wield power to crush all weaklings under them. He claims they didn’t deserve power, and that Phantom Lord will always be the strongest guild. Jose states his plans to reform Phantom Lord into something stronger before showing the world how power is wielded, planning for him and the other Baram Alliance leaders to get a piece under Zeref’s rule. With one last stomp, Jose yells that those with power should flaunt it before those who can never hope to match it. He then grabs Gajeel and tosses him out of the crater. He tells Lily and Luffy that he wants them to watch what happens to those who go against him. He calls it sad that Gajeel won’t get to see his future vision, but calls it penance for betraying him. Lily curses and frantically says Gajeel will die. Gajeel, barely conscious, says he’ll never beg for his help or throw away his pride. Luffy says he didn’t expect it, adding that men should hold onto their pride. Spitting blood, Gajeel asks Luffy to make sure Jose doesn’t hurt anyone else. Jose glares at Gajeel for his defiance, guessing it was too much to for an apology, and bids him farewell. Jose is cut off by a punch to the face that knocks him away. Gajeel looks at Luffy in shock, with the Pirate ready to take down Jose. Appearing Characters Gajeel Redfox Monkey D. Luffy Jose Porla Pantherlily Abilities Magic * Iron Draong Slayer ** Iron Dragon Roar ** Karma Demon: Iron Spiral Devil Fruit * Charge-Charge Fruit Techniques * Negative Charge Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 92 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Unbreakable Resolve Next Chapter: Chapter 94 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Fully Charged Category:Kunugi Town Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign